The Man With Different Eyes
by WackyWisher
Summary: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. Contains spoilers! This is Rated for language.Rosa lived a hard life. She was always searching for something, or somewhere to belong. What happens when she stumbles upon a bounty hunter, that has a link to her past! Discontinued.
1. The Man In The Blue Suit

There was this man, he was tall and stood with hunched shoulders, as he grasped the long pole that was placed in the train cart for passengers to hold. He chose to stand even though he was alone, with only a young girl sitting across from him. He had on a blue suit, and big boots, the sleeves of his jacket, rolled and scrunched up his arms, the crooked collar of his yellow shirt was standing up. The young girl that sat across from him, watching him with curious eyes, she'd never seen such a man. She was merely fifteen , but knew that this man had a story to tell. Her big brown eyes, looked him up and down, pausing to watch his face, until the man glanced at her.  
  
"What are you looking at kid", He said gruffly. The girl dropped her gaze quickly, and turned instead to look out the trains window. Outside the passing scene blurred as they went along, ever so often there was sparks from the tracks. The girl realized then she would need to find a place to stay for the night, being as she'd run away from the orphanage she'd been staying at. She sighed and decided the next stop should do. She stood now to get down her duffle bag from the rack, reaching on her tip toes to grasp it, and pull it down. She stumbled as the weight fell, and nearly lost her footing as the train began to stop. A sudden grounding noise erupted , and the train halted to an abrupt stop, causing the girl to fall backward. But she did not fall as she was caught by the man in blue. A blush showed on her cheeks as she pulled from his grasp, and turned to stare at him.  
  
"Um…T-thanks", She sputtered, but the man simply ignored her, watching something behind her. A moment later someone came crashing through the window opposite them. The girl screamed and fell to her knees, covering her head as the glass coated the train floor. She heard the struggle, it only lasted a few moments and then the sound of gun shots went off, and then a thump was heard as someone fell.  
  
"Damn…there goes another bounty", Came a gruff voice. The girl sat up, and stared. The tall man stood now over the body of a cloaked figure, in his hand his gun was still steaming . He sighed tiredly, and fell back on a seat, the shoulder of his jacket stained with his own blood. He pulled out a crooked cigarette, and lit it.  
  
"You know you aren't suppose to smoke on this train", The girl said meekly. The man turned to her with a dull expression, the smoke bellowing from his lips.  
  
"What are you the smoke police", He grumbled. The girl blushed, still staring at him. He returned the stare, his gaze traveling over her. She was a small girl, with golden curls that fell around her shoulders, her big brown eyes made her look purely innocent. With a roll of his different shaded eyes, the man stood tossing down his cigarette and crushing it with his boot. The girl smiled slightly, and watched as he took his leave.  
  
"Um…excuse me", She called out quietly, but her voice had been so soft he hadn't heard her, or he merely chose to ignore her. She sighed and climbed to her feet, wincing slightly as she found a cut across her hand. She sighed and tore a piece of her skirt off and wrapped it around the wound. Looking around she spotted her duffle laying near the cloaked corpse. She tried to not look, as she went to grab it. Slinging it over her shoulder she started for the next car. She paused a moment, as she adjusted to the weight, and started for the doorway. She didn't get very far, before something caught her dress. She turned to pull at it, and nearly screeched, seeing a pale hand grasping it tightly. She tried to tug it free from the man, but he wouldn't let it go.  
  
"Please… let go", She begged. He raised his head, his eyes dark and crazed. He pulled at her, and grabbed her leg, knocking it out from under her. She crashed to the ground, glass slivers slicing into her back, she screamed then. The man moved quickly, his cold hands gripping her neck and choking her. Her voice failed her, as she tried to get him to release her.  
  
"I've got, you little wench", The man said wickedly, a smile on his pale lips. The young girls eyes, grew wide and filled with frightful tears, as the life began to leave her body. Her struggling was in vain, and soon her eyes drifted shut. Everything was black, but then amazingly the weight of the crude man's hands was gone. She took a quick breath, cool air filling her lungs. Her eyes fluttered open for a second, catching the image of a someone who stood over her. His eyes… were different shades of brown.  
  
" Well, Why'd you bring her back her", A woman exclaimed, her bright green eyes flashing angrily. The man she yelled at merely took another drag from his cigarette, ignoring her. The woman glared at him, before turning to an older man who attended to the young girl that lay inertly on a bright yellow couch.  
  
"Jet", She exclaimed incredulously, " You aren't seriously letting that girl stay, right?". The older man turned to glance at the loud woman, he ran his mechanical arm over his bald head.  
  
"First, we'll find out some information about her when she comes too", Jet replied in his thick voice. As he spoke the girl beside him stirred. Her russet eyes fluttered open, and then closed against the intense light. Jet stood and backed up, so as not to frighten her.  
  
"W-where am I?", She questioned her timid voice sounding hoarse. The trio of adults all watched her as she slowly sat up, wincing in pain from the cuts on her back. She squinted, and then opened her eyes, as they adjusted to the lighting. She stared a moment at the man who sat across from her.  
  
"That's Spike, he saved you", Jet said, gaining the girls attention. She blinked, her eyes scanning the man before her. He was aged, maybe late or mid forties. He had a bald head, black beard, and a scar across one eye, his right arm was mechanical.  
  
"But… how'd I get here?", She asked, turning back to look at Spike. He sat lazily one arm slung over the back of a yellow couch. His shoulder was wrapped in a bandage, a small circle of blood was showing through. He let out a puff of smoke, before looking at her.  
  
"I carried you here, of course", He replied dully. A blush snuck onto the girls pale cheeks and she looked at her feet.  
  
"T-thank you then, for saving my life", She replied quietly. Spike just cast a look at Jet, and rolled his eyes. Jet sighed, and took a seat beside the girl. She looked up at him, and brushed back a pale curl from her face.  
  
"I'm Jet, and now you know Spike, and", He paused to look up at the woman standing on the staircase, the girl following his gaze, "and well, that is Faye". Faye glared at him, but then dropped it as she looked at the girl.  
  
"Oh, nice to meet you… I'm, my name is Rosa", She said. Jet looked at her in surprise, but smiled.  
  
"Rosa, beautiful name. So do you have a place to go?", He asked. The girl blinked and quickly glanced around at the others, nervously.  
  
"Um. Yes, I'm staying with my aunt. I can just go there by myself", She sputtered. Jet raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't question her. Spike leaned forward then, and put out his cigarette in the ash tray on the table between them.  
  
"You're a bad lair", He said casually. Rosa looked at him a bit surprised.  
  
"I'm not lying, why do you say that", She said trying to act normally. Spike just chuckled lightly, and pointed to her duffle that sat on the floor beside the couch.  
  
"You certainly have a lot of clothes in that bag, did you run away or something?", He asked. Rosa sighed, and got to her feet.  
  
"I was on my way to my Aunts, I'm just recently moving in with her, since my mother's in the hospital. That's all", She replied offhandedly. Spike just rolled his eyes, and turned to Jet.  
  
"You handle this, I'm to tired", He said. Jet glanced at the girl, and smiled kindly.  
  
"If you've run away from somewhere, we'll have to return you. There is no sense in lying to us, we're only trying to help you", Jet said, getting to his feet. Rosa looked at him, and reached for her bag, slinging it over her shoulder hastily.  
  
"I'm not a run away, now just butt out. I don't need any help from anyone, I'm just fine", She snapped, and then she dashed for the stairs, pushing past Faye, and into a hall. Jet sighed.  
  
"Rosa, wait come back", He called, heading for the stairs. Spike jumped up and jogged up the stairs before Jet.  
  
"Stay there old man, I'll get her", He said. He left, and found the girl quickly, she stood at the end of the hall, looking around lost. He approached her slowly, knowing she was probably scared.  
  
"Hey, kid… come here", He called. She turned around, and looked at him.  
  
"Just show me where the door is, after that I don't need anymore help from you", She said in a panic. Spike sighed, and walked up to her, grabbing her bag, and easily lifting it from her hands. She tried in vain to get it back, but Spike grabbed her wrist, and started to pull her back with him. Rosa screamed loudly, and struggled against him.  
  
"Let me go, stop it", She yelled. She was starting to panic, her breathing quick and short. She worked herself up into such a fuss, her eyes soon drooped as she passed out from distress. Spike quickly caught her, and winced as he tore open his wound again.  
  
"Damn girl", He cursed. He easily lifted her dead weight, and carried her back to the room they were previously in.  
  
As he entered he found his two companions staring at him wide eyed.  
  
"What did you do?", Jet exclaimed in anger seeing the girl in Spikes arms. Spike shrugged, coming down the stairs.  
  
"Tried to get her back her, and she freaked out, probably passed out from exhaustion. She's nothing but skin and bone", Spike said. He laid the girl down on the couch and then dropped her duffle bag on the table.  
  
"We can look through this while she's out, get some clue as to where we should bring her", He said. Jet sighed, and took a seat on the couch opposite the girl. Faye, mean while looked at the girl, she leaned down to gaze at her, and brushed back a curl that had fallen across her pale face.  
  
"She looks like a doll", She mused quietly, and then glanced at the men, who stared at her curiously. "What", She snapped.  
  
"Nothing, just don't get attached, she needs to go back to what ever place she came from", Jet said, slightly amused. Spike sighed haggardly, and opened the duffle in front of him. He leafed through it, before coming up with a crumpled picture in a cheap painted gold frame.  
  
"Well, by the looks of this, she's an orphan", He said, handing the picture to Jet, who studied it.  
  
"To bad, she must of run away from an orphanage, most likely thought anything would be better", Jet said, placing the picture on the table. Faye glanced at it, and then looked back at the girl with a softened expression. Spike continued his search, finding a small pouch of money, and small notebook, with a pencil stuck in the spirals, and then some paper work.  
  
"Looks like she stole these papers from her orphanage, she must have been looking for her parents", Spike said, placing them on the table. Faye took a seat on the edge of the couch where Rosa lay, and picked up the small notebook. She flipped through the pages, scanning them, and then paused as she found something.  
  
"Listen to this. I just found out today that my parents were both killed long ago in a gate accident. My mother and father had left me with my Aunt, while visiting some friends on Earth. My Aunt after hearing the news, gave me up to an orphanage, not wanting the responsibility of a child", Faye looked up at the men, and then sighed.  
  
"Poor girl", Jet said sadly. Faye continued looking through the notebook, pausing again as she found something else.  
  
"This is so sad, she's been everywhere, living on the streets and sometimes in shelters. She's had a rough life", Faye said glancing at the girl beside her. Faye placed the book back on the table, and leaned back, crossing her arms over her ample chest.  
  
"She most likely has, but we still have to bring her back, it's only right. If we leave her out in the streets of Mars, she wouldn't last long", Jet sighed. Faye sighed too, and stared instead at the girls latent face. Spike pulled out a small knife from the bag, and placed it on the table.  
  
"Must of bought that for protection. This girl is pretty prepared for life on the street. I'd say she's been out wandering around for a couple years now, most likely the orphanage has given up looking for her", Spike said, glancing at Jet. Jet nodded, and picked up the orphanage papers.  
  
"I'll try to find this place, and we can drop her off. We should move her into a room and keep her in there, so she doesn't try another escape", Jet mused. Spike sighed, and got to his feet. He went over and lifted up the girl and then left to go to his room. She'd be safe in there.  
  
He laid her down on his bed, and then stood back to look at her. She did have the appearance of a doll, and many similar qualities of someone long expired.  
  
"Julia", Spike breathed. He caught himself, and shook his head getting the image from his mind. He couldn't think like that, Julia was gone, he'd witnessed it himself. He sighed, rubbing at one of his eyes, and stared at the girl again.  
  
"You're not her", He said finally, before he turned and left, locking the door behind himself.  
  
Later on in the night, Jet came back to the living room and sat down with a sigh. He called for his two companions, and soon they both appeared in the round door way leading from the hall.  
  
"What is it? Is something wrong?", Faye asked, stepping through into the room. Spike came in and leaned over the railing, sweat rolling down his face and bare chest. He'd been doing kung fu in another room.  
  
"Yeah, guess the orphanage the girl was from closed down long ago. The people who ran the place had been charged with severe child abuse charges. We'll have to keep her here until we find another orphanage that can take her", Jet said haggardly. Faye sighed, plopping down on the couch opposite the older man. She ran her hands through her short black hair, and looked up to the ceiling, thinking something over.  
  
"I…I guess she can sleep in my room, until we find a place. She'll need to stay in a room with another woman", Faye said composedly, giving a small sigh after. Jet raised his eyebrows at her offer, but didn't argue with her.  
  
"Good, go set up a cot and I'll move her in", Spike said, and before Faye could respond he had already left the room. Faye sighed getting to her feet to do as he had said.  
  
Spike arrived at his door, and quickly became aware that there was heavy movement going on behind it. He unlatched the door and swung it open. He found the girl standing on a chair by a small port window. She was struggling to open it, her small hands grasping at the sides, trying futilely to open it. When she realized someone now stood watching her, she turned around to face him. Her eyes were blood shot from crying and wild from frustration.  
  
"Why are you doing this?", She cried hoarsely. Spike sighed leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"I'm not doing anything. We're just trying to help you, just calm down. You'll be staying with us a while longer, apparently your orphanage was closed down", Spike replied casually. The girl let out a shuttering breath, rubbing at her blood shot eyes.  
  
"But you're still going to send me to another orphanage, and then I'll live out the rest of my life in another hell hole. Why won't you just let me go back to Mars, and live like I have for the past five years", She cried, tears starting to form in her eyes again. She wiped them away forcefully, refusing to show her weakness to this man. Spike just sighed again, giving her a dull shrug.  
  
"Hell kid, I don't really care. But you won't last much longer on those streets. Mars is a dangerous place, I should know", Spike said, turning to leave her.  
  
"How do you know?", The girl asked, watching him with her intense eyes. He felt a jolt in his stomach, as the memory flashed through his mind again. Her golden locks flying out behind her, and the way she fell like a rag doll. Then way he watched the life faded from her brown eyes, as he held her. The girl noticed his silence, and the strange and depressing look that flashed across his façade.  
  
"…I just do kid", He replied softly, turning to walk away. Rosa stared at his back as it got further away. She thought for a few moments before she left the room and followed him. He paused as he came to turn and then stopped in front of an open doorway. Inside the girl could see the older woman from before, spreading out a mattress on the floor of her room. Spike stood a moment, watching her then leaned beside the door frame.  
  
"Faye, you ready yet?", He asked. Faye looked up slightly startled, but recovered quickly turning to the girl. She gave her a kindly smile and patted the mattress with a manicured hand.  
  
"Here this will be your bed for now", She said to the girl. Rosa sniffled, glancing at Spike before she entered the room. Spike nodded at them and then he was gone.  
  
Faye sat a while observing the girl silently, she noticed her swollen red eyes, and how the girl's face had a few smudges of dirt on it. She smiled slightly as she got up from her bed, and sat down in front of the girl, surprising her slightly.  
  
"Hey, how about we get you cleaned up?", Faye asked, her voice sympathetic. Rosa didn't answer, simply shaking her head.  
  
"Oh, come now. Every girl loves a good pampering session. Look we can get you a shower, and to get you clean, then I can paint your nails. You'll feel so much better", Faye said, eyeing the girl. Rosa felt a smile creep across her face, as the woman smiled at her kindly.  
  
"I guess so", Rosa said. Faye nodded and got to her feet. She went over to a small dresser and pulled out two towels. She stepped over the girls bed, and stood in the door way.  
  
"Come on, follow me", She said. 


	2. Syndicate Woes

In the day following, Rosa was sitting with Faye in the living room playing a game of cards. Her hair was tied back in a high bun, and her nails were now painted a bright red. Jet popped in and smiled kindly seeing the young girl all cleaned up, and then turned to Faye, his smiling changing to a serious frown.  
  
"Faye, there's a bounty up for a computer hacker. Spike already headed out on a lead. Since your ship is out of commission, you're going to have to be home base. If any leads come up, make sure you let us know," Jet told her. His tone was serious and Faye got the feeling he was expecting her to flake out. She just nodded at him, and then watched as he left.  
  
"So you really are bounty hunters?," Rosa asked quietly. Faye was silent for a moment and then turned back to her with a tentative smile.  
  
"Yeah, we are. But in it's own way it's an honest job. Bring in the bad guys, and get a reward, to put it simply," Faye told her. Rosa nodded, her eyes once again drifting around the acclaimed living room then she went back to her cards.  
  
"Faye, are you really going to give me in to an orphanage?," Rosa asked. She didn't look up at Faye, simply shuffled through her hand, organizing the cards again. Faye watched her, her bright green eyes seeming to hold a certain discomfort concerning the answer.  
  
"I'm afraid we'll have to. We couldn't just set you loose on Mars again, you wouldn't last another year out there. Besides, wouldn't you rather live somewhere safe, where you'll know you'll have a shelter and food". Faye knew the girl wouldn't understand, but she had hope she would consider staying at the orphanage.  
  
"Why…why can't I just stay with you. I promise I'll be helpful around here, cleaning and stuff. I just don't want to go back to any orphanage. I hate them, besides in three years I'll be kicked out anyway," Rosa said, by the end she had tears in her brown eyes that threatened to fall. Faye sighed and shook her head slowly.  
  
"Kid, you won't be much better off here, then on the streets. At times we don't have food for weeks at a time. Bounty hunting's not as glamorous as you think. You'd be better off in an orphanage". Rosa sighed and got to her feet. She laid her cards out on the table and then left the room. Faye let her go, knowing she just needed sometime alone.  
  
Later on Faye got a call from Jet saying that their lead was a no go, and that they were giving up on this bounty. When they got back Jet and Spike came in the haggard sighs. Spike plopped down on one of the couches, and pulled out a bent cigarette from his pocket. He lit it up, and took a long drag, regarding Faye with questioning eyes.  
  
"Where's the kid?," He asked, smoke blowing out from his lips. Faye sighed shaking her head.  
  
"Most likely in our room, moping. She asked to stay with us, but I told her no". Spike nodded, and watched as Jet climbed the stairs.  
  
"I'll go check on her, see if she's hungry," Jet told them. Spike just sighed, and puffed on his cigarette, while Faye laid back on the couch to close her eyes. It hadn't been very long before Jet was heard yelling down the hall. Faye jumped up, Spike was quick to follow to see what to fuss was about.  
  
"She's gone. She must of slipped out when we came back. We need to go and find her," Jet told them. Faye shook her head at the men.  
  
"No, I do. It's my fault, she was upset. I'm going to find her," Faye said. She rushed down the hall to the ships. Spike followed her, and caught her by the door.  
  
"I'll go and find her, since my ship is the only one that is working right now. Jet's got busted and yours is totaled," He told her. Faye didn't feel like arguing and let him go out.  
  
The first place he looked was the train station. He tread about looking into open train cars, and checking out the lines at the tickets booth. He asked some people if they'd seen a young girl, with blonde curls, but he found nothing.  
  
Next he checked downtown Mars, he went through all the side streets and checked the local shelters, and still he hadn't seen her any where. Nor had anyone seen her. He wondered where it is she could have gone. And then he remembered what Faye had said. Her parents had died in a gate accident. And he knew then where he would find her.  
  
It was starting to get dark, and the breeze had gone from warm to bitter. Spike sighed as he walked down the broken trail of the cemetery, it had been a long time since he'd visited this place. As he passed by grave stones he noticed the names, and dates. He took in the graves that had flowers, and ones that were left unkempt. He noticed how they looked broken and sad. Spike paused when he came upon a small figure laying between two grave stones. She had her tattered coat pulled tightly around her shoulders, and just under her stocking cap you could see the bright blonde of her hair. The latent features of her dollish face were tear stricken, as she lay sleeping. Spike approached her, and then waited a moment, taking in the names etched into the grave stones, and imagined that buried beneath them were her parents. She didn't stir when he tapped her, and then when he lifted her. She was cold to the touch, and shivered from the warmth of Spike's body heat surrounding her.  
  
"You're turning out to be a real pain," He muttered, not speaking directly to her, knowing she wouldn't hear him. He held her bridal style, her blonde curls fell loose from the cap and bounced as he walked. Spike knew that even when they found an orphanage, it was most likely she would stay with them. Like Edward before her, she would be part of the Bebop crew.  
  
"Damn it. That girl has got to be found. She could single handedly destroy our hopes of rebuilding the Syndicate," Shouted a young man. His silvery hair swept past his broad shoulders, and fell across the pale skin of his forehead. He turned around and to glare with his ice blue eyes at his small band of men gathered behind him.  
  
"Master, she was last seen heading toward central Mars. But the man I sent out was killed by a bounty hunter," Replied a tall bulky man. He swept his shaking hand over his balding head, and looked around trying to avoid the burning gaze of the young man before him.  
  
"Well, do you not think it possible the girl could have been picked up by the bounty hunter? Don't you think you should send someone to investigate," The silver hair youth growled. "What did I do to deserve such idiotic hench men. For crying out loud, what would Uncle Vicious think". He then ran a hand through his long hair, and then left the room with a huff. The band of men visibly relaxed and the tall bulky man turned to the group.  
  
"All right, we'll split up into groups of three and head out to search the hangouts of the bounty hunter's. Now lets try to be thorough, and take up on any leads," He said. Then the men split up into groups and then headed out into the streets of Mars.  
  
Spike got word from Jet on his way back that they'd found another bounty that would get them food for the next month. Spike, being as he was the only one with a working ship turned around and headed back to Mars central city. In his lap Rosa was still sleeping.  
  
"Hey, kid. Wake up," Spike said, shaking her with his arm. Her head snapped up, and she screeched loud enough to make Spike almost lose control of the ship. Rosa calmed down after she saw it was Spike, and then realized where she was.  
  
"What, how'd I get in here? Where are we going?," She asked. Spike reclaimed his calm demeanor quickly, and looked at her.  
  
"Back to Mars for a quick bounty hunt. But you're coming with me, cause I can't have you running off again or Jet and Faye will have my head. Now stay still while I drive," Spike told her. Rosa nodded and then sat stiffly afraid if she moved he'd crash. They landed in the middle of a junkyard, and the top of the ship lifted slowly. Rosa jumped up and out, but didn't run. Spike would probably catch up to her in a second anyway, in this open space. Spike jumped out of the ship, and then locked it down. He started to walk toward town, and Rosa quickly followed.  
  
In town as usual everyone was about, jostling around the street venders with their carts out in the roads, and Spike kept a close eye on the girl trailing behind him. He was sure she'd make a break for it sooner or later, and he wasn't about to go through all this trouble to return without her. Spike headed toward a small store, and paused in front of the door. Rosa looked up at him confused.  
  
"Stand right here in front of this window, I'll be right out," He told her. Rosa nodded, and watched as he entered the store. She watched as he approached the store owner , and then as he gazed back at her. He watched her while he talked, and then he turned toward the store owner. Rosa smiled and then she slipped away. It wouldn't be easy for him to catch her if she disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Rosa knew Mars like the back of her hand, she'd been on her own since she was ten or so. She waded her way through the crowd, always keeping an eye out for Spike, making sure he hadn't caught her slipping away. She smiled to herself as she ran down an empty alleyway. She came to the other end, and looked out into the crowd. Spike was nowhere to be found, and she was finally free. She pushed into the crowd and made her way to the trains station, where she could catch a train out of central city and into the country.  
  
When Spike looked back to the window he wasn't surprised to see the girl had disappeared. He sighed, and then left in a hurry. The store owner hadn't known anything and he wasn't about to stick around anyway. He was taller then most of the crowd, and he stood searching around him, he didn't see any sign of her. He scowled and headed toward the one place he was sure she'd be headed. The train Station.  
  
Rosa looked up at the train schedule and read it. There was a train leaving in an hour for the country. She'd just have to wait and pray that Spike wouldn't find her. She sat down on a bench. A few minutes later a tall man sat beside her, he gazed at her out from under his black cap, and tucked his hands in the pockets of his dark suit. Rosa wondered what such a nicely dressed man was doing out in a train station.  
  
"What's your name?," He asked her suddenly. She turned to look at the man, and noticed his eyes were a dark umber. He smiled at her with a smile that made her skin crawl, and she stood.  
  
"I don't tell my name to strangers," She replied, and then she walked away. She could feel him watching her, all the way to the other bench. And when she looked up he was still staring at her. Another man approached him, and he looked to him. They conversed with each other for a few seconds and then they both looked at her. Rosa got a jolt in her stomach as they watched her. She jumped up quickly and headed for the only place she'd be safe from men, the ladies room.  
  
When she got inside she raced over to the mirror. Her hair was falling about her pale flushing cheeks, and her newly painted nails were clearly visible through the ripped fingers of her gloves. She took a deep breath and reached up to tuck away her curls underneath her stocking cap, then she pulled her large hood over head, securing it so to hide her face. And then before she left she pulled the sleeves of her jacket over her hands. As she pushed open the door, she glanced around cautiously, and then stepped out. The coast looked clear. She headed over to check the train schedule again, and sighed when she saw the train she wanted had been delayed another hour.  
  
"Damn it", She cursed under her breath. Rosa shook her head and headed back to the bathroom, but before she reached the door, two pairs of hands grab both her arms.  
  
"Come with us quietly, and we won't kill you," Came the voice of the creepy man from before. Rosa looked up fearfully at the two men. One was tall and bulky, the other average height and young. Both of them wore black suits, and carried guns under their jackets.  
  
"What do you want?," Rosa asked. The older one looked at her.  
  
"We want you to meet our boss. He has some things he wishes to discuss with you, Rosa," He replied. Rosa blinked.  
  
"How'd you know my name?," She asked. He smiled at her in that same malicious way as before, but didn't answer her questioned. They steered her toward a long black limo that was waiting in the street. One of the men opened the door and slid in before her.  
  
"Get in," The bulky man demanded behind her. She turned to face him defiantly.  
  
"Why? Just who are you? And what do you want?," She asked again. The man glared at her before he grabbed her arm and started to shove her inside the limo. She started to scream bloody murder, and stomped on the man's foot, catching him off guard. He dropped her arm and she pushed him over as she rushed past him. The younger man jumped out from the limo and chased her. He caught the edge of her long coat and tugged at it. She let it slip off her shoulders , but took to long and he caught her arm.  
  
"Stop struggling," He told her. She screamed again, and scratched at him his face, nicking his cheek. "Damn It".  
  
"Let me go," She said. He grabbed her arms again and twisted one behind her back, and knocked her legs out from under her. She fell to the ground, and he sat on her back. People gathered around, but none stopped him, thinking he was a cop of some sort. Rosa felt as he tied her hands together behind her back, and she stopped her struggle, knowing she'd lost.  
  
"Good girl. Now get up," The man demanded. She was pulled to her feet, and she felt as tears made tracks down her cheeks. He pushed her through the crowd, and all the way back to the limo where the other man was waiting. He smirked at her as he pulled her into the limo with him.  
  
"You certainly put up a fight," The man chuckled. Rosa just sat quietly, as the other man slid in beside her. He started to shut the door, and then told the driver to go. But the car didn't move.  
  
"Charlie, drive!", The bulky man yelled. The car jolted forward and Rosa felt a deep regret for not just sticking with Spike. They came to a stop not but a few minutes later, and then someone knocked on the side window. The men looked at each other confused, but then the younger one lowered the window. Rosa felt a deep feeling of relief surge through her body as a familiar face came into view. Spike leaned in, he was panting.  
  
"I was chasing you for the longest time, did you not see?," He asked. The men just looked at him, utterly confused. " See that girl you have there, well see I had her first, so if you could let her out," He continued. When the young man started to roll up the window Spike reacted quickly pulling open the door, and grabbing him by the neck. He pulled him from the car, and knocked him out with a swift punch in the stomach. Rosa shifted quickly sliding out, and Spike pulled her out the rest of the way, slamming the door on the other mans hand, as he reached for her. Before Rosa knew what was happening Spike had thrown her over his shoulder and they were quickly making tracks through the streets of Mars.  
  
"You have any idea why a few men from the syndicate would want you?," Spike asked. Rosa sat silently on the yellow couch of the Bebop living room. She didn't like the look Spike was giving her, he looked so mad and she was worried she'd done something wrong.  
  
"No, I don't know. I don't even know what the syndicate is," She replied finally. Spike sighed leaning back on the couch he sat on, across from her. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them just as quickly fearing the image that came to mind. They had been the ones to kill her, and now it seemed they had returned from the burnt ashes of the ruin he had made. Spike had been sure when he had killed Vicious that the syndicate would be gone forever. But he recognized those men, he saw that tattoo just hidden by the collar of both men's shirts. He sighed turning to look at the girl before him. She wouldn't meet his gaze, and he wondered if she was telling him the truth.  
  
"What about your parents? Did they ever get involved in the syndicate?," He asked. She looked up at, her brown eyes wide.  
  
"No, at least I don't think. I was so young when they were killed, I haven't any real idea what their jobs were," She replied. Her thoughts drifted to the few memories of her parents that she had. She searched them for any clues, but all she saw were her mothers smiles, and her fathers constant hugs. They had been gentle people, she couldn't imagine them being involved in such a Syndicate.  
  
"Do you have any other family members, or known relatives that could possible have any clues?," Spike inquired. Rosa bit her lip, a flash of her aunt crossed her mind. She had only spent a few months at the most with her, and her aunt mostly hadn't been home.  
  
"My Aunt is the only other person I know of. But I hardly lived with her, so I wouldn't have an idea what her life was really like, since she was never home…," Rosa paused a moment. She remembered then something that caused her to shiver. Her Aunt rarely was home, but often when she was there would be a young man who would stay over. Her had long silver hair and piercing blue eyes. He was cruel, often his attitude toward her was rude and disapproving.  
  
"Well?," Spike asked, watching her. He noticed the changes on her face, she paled and then trembled as something crossed her mind. Spike watched as she met his eyes, fear shining there.  
  
"My Aunt often had a young man come over, when she was around. He was mean and always had other men with him, like body guards. I don't know, but he seemed so cruel, and ruthless," She told him.  
  
"Can you tell me what it is he and your Aunt talked about? Did they talk at all?". Rosa thought back, and then remembered a conversation she had eavesdropped on when he had been over.  
  
"With my uncle gone, it'll be hard to persuade others to rejoin. But I believe that I can persuade some people, and then my gun men can persuade the others," The young silver man had told her aunt. The body guards smirked at the young man, and her aunt smiled at him.  
  
"I'm sure. How are you going to rebuild such a grand operation without the police catching wind of it? And what of Vicious' old partner who had killed him. Do you think he might show up again? They say he is still alive," Her aunt asked, she leaned back in her seat, eyeing the young man. He simply smirked, his icy blue eyes gleaming dangerously.  
  
"Don't worry about him. I know for a fact that My uncle and him had killed each other. He is no concern, as for the police they are to petty to believe the rumors of the Syndicates revival," The young man laughed at his last statement. Her aunt laughed as well, but by then Rosa had crept back upstairs, having heard enough.  
  
Rosa looked up from her lap, and stared at Spike with wide eyes full of fear and understanding.  
  
"M-My Aunt, she was with the Syndicate. That young man was rebuilding it. He said you and his uncle had killed each other," She said. Spike nodded.  
  
"So, I'm guessing in some way your Aunt had betrayed them, and now their after all connections to her. That's why those men were after you," Spike said thoughtfully. He leaned forward, and let out a sigh.  
  
"So, the syndicate is being rebuilt. And Vicious' nephew is at the head of it," He said to himself. Rosa watched him as he sat forward, a deep hatred burning in his eyes as he mulled something over in his mind. Rosa stood then, and went to find Faye or Jet. Faye was probably in her room, and Jet out working on the damaged ships. She would leave Spike to his thoughts. 


	3. A Secret Surprise Past

"What on earth is you problem!?!, you can't even bring me a stupid little girl. I should shoot you," The silver hair youth exclaimed. The two men before him shrunk back.  
  
"Please master, it was not our fault entirely," The older man replied. The youth glared at him.  
  
"Then please tell me Jiro, who's fault is it?," He ground out. The older man winced at his tone.  
  
"Master Vendom, the man who attacked us, he was Spike. The man who killed your uncle, he is still alive," Jiro informed the young man. His gleaming blue eyes widened slightly at the news, but then a cold cackled erupted from his pale lips.  
  
"Please, what a lame excuse Jiro. There is no possible way that man is still alive," Vendom cackled. Jiro shook his head sadly at his master's ignorance.  
  
"Master, he speaks that truth," The ever silent partner said. The young man took a step forward to stand beside Jiro. He regarded Vendom with an unwavering stare.  
  
"Jiro speaks truthfully. Spike Spiegel is still alive". Vendom collected himself, and then sat upon the edge of his cherry wood desk. He smirked, reaching up to brush aside on lock of his silver hair.  
  
"Very well. I will send out the hunters, and have him killed. And while their at it, I might as well have then bring me the girl, since you two could not even manage that," He said. Then he hopped off his desk and left the room, the door slamming shut after him. The two men sighed and Jiro turned to the young man beside him.  
  
"I'm glad we're still alive," He sighed, upon his pale face he adorned a sheepish grin. The young man nodded in agreement before they to left the room as well.  
  
Rosa found Faye first. She had just come out from the bath room, a trail of steam leaking out from the door behind her. She smiled at Rosa, and regarded her with a confident stare as she passed her, clad in nothing but a towel. Rosa admired Faye, because she was a beautiful woman, and she took pride in the way she looked. Rosa knew that when she was shipped off to an orphanage, she would always like to remember the woman who had unwittingly become a surrogate sister to her.  
  
"Faye… can you tell me about Spike?," Rosa asked her. Faye's smile wavered slightly, but it was quickly replaced.  
  
"What is it that's you want to know?," She inquired. Rosa followed her back to their shared room, and sat down on her makeshift bed as Faye pulled on a large t-shirt, and let the towel slip out from under it.  
  
"He was asking me earlier about a syndicate, he seems really concerned and angry about it," She told the older girl. Faye nodded, taking a seat on her own bed.  
  
"Well, a long way back he was involved in a syndicate, but he dropped out of it, and later on was hunted. His best friend betrayed him, and they nearly killed each other. But Spike won out, he destroyed the syndicate, along with Vicious," Faye said. Rosa sighed, and pulled her knees to her chest, to rest her chin there.  
  
"Was Vicious a close friend of his?," Rosa asked, her tone one of interest, but also of sadness. Faye sighed.  
  
"They had been very close, until they both fell in love with the same woman. After that Spike dropped from the Syndicate, and Vicious rose to try and take over it. The woman they loved in the end was killed. Murdered right after Spike had finally found her… that's why he went back that day. And that's why he almost died…," Faye sighed at the memory, and once again brushed aside the crumble pieces of her heart. She knew in his mind she was nothing but a fellow bounty hunter, and woman with an attitude problem. She knew he couldn't move on from his past, since every day he relived it through one eye.  
  
"Faye, what was her name? What was the name of the woman?," Rosa asked. Faye looked up at her, across her green eyes flashed the memory of the blonde angel.  
  
"Her name was, Julia". The young girl blinked, and then she nodded looking down at her feet. She closed her eyes as tears she hadn't known where there threatened to spill. Julia, again that name.  
  
"Hey, what's the matter?," Faye asked, noticing the girls watery gaze. Rosa shook her head, and buried her head in her arms.  
  
"It's nothing. Just something in my eye," She dismissed. Faye smiled, and then Rosa left her alone. The green eyed woman just sighed. A thought had struck her when she had first laid eyes on this girl, she was almost a match case to that angel Julia. Of course their were two exceptions, one being her youth, and two being her oddly memorable brown eyes.  
  
Spike rolled over again. He had been up the whole night, it seemed every time he closed his eyes one of two things popped up to haunt him. He either saw again as Vicious finally fell to the floor a beaten man. Or again he would watch as Julia fell from her grace, and then he would watch her breath her last breath. He couldn't get that image from his mind. He couldn't let himself forget, because then he would wonder if she truly had died. He sighed to himself, and sat up, tossing the covers from his body.  
  
"Julia…why are you haunting me?," He questioned. He sighed again, and then found strength to get to his feet, and head to the small kitchen just down the hall. As he passed by Faye's room, he noticed Rosa's bed was empty.  
  
"Aw, shit," He grumbled, as he turned back around and headed for the ship's hull. As he was met by the cool night air, he looked about the hull to find a small figure standing off to the tip. She was leaned over the side, with her legs hung over the edge, and head cast toward the sky. She seemed to be thinking of something.  
  
"Rosa?," He called to her. He noticed the jump she gave, and then the way she relaxed when she realized it was him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be out here," She said. He shook his head and made his way over, to take a seat beside her. She looked paler then usual, and didn't meet his eyes, as she smiled at him.  
  
They sat together in silence for the longest time, both thinking of their past, and both mulling over questions they knew would never be answered. Rosa was the first to break the silence, as she turned to gaze at Spike.  
  
"Could I ask you a question?," She said. Spike was silent for a moment, and then he nodded.  
  
"Sure, why not". Rosa looked away, and then at the sky.  
  
"Say you have always run from lies, you know that it doesn't solve anything but still you run. And then one day you realize that you've been trying so hard to run from the one lie that was actually true, and now your stuck in a situation where this truth could get you the one thing you've always wanted. But you still don't want to except it, because the truth hurts, and it's going to hurt all those around you. Should you except this truth, or should you continue to run blindly in hopes it will stop haunting you?".  
  
Spike cast a side ways glance at the girl beside him, and then back at the stars that shined above them. She had put it in simple terms, but really what she was asking was a hard question. Spike realized then that this wasn't some lonely lost little girl in need of guidance, and that the reason she wanted so badly to run away was because she was running from something. He knew the feeling but at the same time he felt lost as to what he could say to answer her question.  
  
"Well, I can't say I have all the answers, but I can say that running from something isn't always the best choice. Because eventually what you're running from is going to catch up to you, so the best thing to do is confront it now, before it snowballs out of control," He told her. Rosa nodded, and then with a sigh she turned to look at him. He noticed then there was a glossy sheen that covered her eyes from unshed tears. She blinked them back, and looked away.  
  
"I have something… I want to tell you," She said. Spike looked at her, and watched as she tensed under his gaze. He waited for her to continue, but when she didn't he looked to her.  
  
"Just spit it out," He told her, smiling slightly, as he tried to lighten the mood. She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes, with a certain determination that was unwavering.  
  
"My parents, the ones who died in the gate accident weren't my real parents. They had been foster parents to me. My mother had given me up when I was young, because she knew her life was too dangerous for a child. And well, I had never known my father," She stopped there, and took a shaky breath. "… My mother, her name was… Julia".  
  
Spike felt a jolt in his heart as he heard this. She wasn't looking at him, and he realized then she was silently crying.  
  
"Julia was my mother, and I was a love child. I lived with her until I was four, but then she gave me away, telling me she'd be back one day to take me to a magical place where we could live happily ever after. She said she was going to find my father, and she was going to bring him back to me, and show me that he was everything she had promised he would be. But she never made it back".  
  
"So I was left in the foster care of some friends of hers, and then when they died I was off to live with some woman who told me I was her Aunt. But I knew the truth then, and I knew that I was alone. And so after she handed me off to the orphanage I planned my escape and set out to find my father".  
  
"Spike… do you know where I'm going with this?," Rosa asked. She was watching him now, with those clear brown eyes.  
  
"I think I do. But what you're saying can't be true. I can't believe it, and I don't think I want to," He said quietly. Rosa nodded, tears flooding her vision.  
  
"I thought so. Mom always said you were stubborn, she always told me that you were so stubborn at times she thought you had no heart. She told me a lot about you, but there are only some things I remember. I remember she told me you were tall, and had two eyes with different shades of brown. She said I had your eyes, the same charming brown".  
  
"She told me you were a knuckle brain, and yet you were graceful. But what I remember most of all is how she told me you were always loyal, and believed in justice. I also know that most of what she told me, is true. But, you see, I don't want to believe you don't have a heart," She said, her voice coming out in a whisper. She sighed again, and then got to her feet. She looked down at the man she had hoped would except her, and felt herself shutter when he didn't acknowledge her.  
  
"Spike. I know you loved her, and I know that she would of chased you till the end of time, because that's how much she loved you. I had hoped that maybe you could of learned to love me as well. I'm sorry that I've put this burden on you, and I hope that you can forgive me". And then she gave a small heart broken smile as she turned to head back to her shared room.  
  
Spike just sat there, he could feel her gaze on him, and he wanted to turn and shout at her. He wanted to tell her that she was wrong, that Julia was dead and gone. He wanted her to know he couldn't except this lie, that Julia wasn't her mother. Julia was dead.  
  
In the morning Faye found Rosa huddled in her covers still asleep. She smiled at the girl and nudged her awake with her hand. The girl blinked open her brown eyes, that appeared red from crying. Faye looked at her sadly.  
  
"What's up? Have you been crying?," She asked the quiet girl. Rosa sighed shaking her head.  
  
"No, I just didn't get much sleep. I'm fine," She said, giving a small smile. Faye nodded, and made her way into the hall. She turned back, and gave her a wink.  
  
"I'm gonna go see if Jet has fixed my ship. I'll be back and then we can head out for breakfast". Rosa nodded, and then she laid back down, to stare at the ceiling for a while. She didn't want to get up, she just wanted to stay there and rot. She hated the fact that Spike now despised her, and she also hated that she had to stay in the same vicinity as him.  
  
With a haggard sigh she finally found strength to get up, and pulled on a clean fitted t-shirt Faye had given her. When she left the room she had every intention to avoid going to the living room, but as she passed she noticed the whole gang was inside. So she stood on the staircase overlooking them, and looked on sadly.  
  
"Faye, I told you already we are short on cash. I'm not giving you any money to spend on anything but breakfast," Jet was saying. Faye let out a dramatic sigh, and then turned to see Rosa.  
  
"Sorry Rosa, I was trying to get Jet to lend me money so we could at least buy you one good outfit that fits you," She told her. Rosa smiled and shook her head.  
  
"I don't need anything, really. It's all right," She told her. Jet looked up at her then, and took in the outfit she was adorned in. She wore one of Faye's small t-shirts, with a pair of short cut jean shorts Faye had also given her. He sighed.  
  
"Faye, she's to young to dress like you," He muttered. Faye shot him a look, and then grumbled something about old bald men.  
  
"Well, if you lent me money I could go buy her something of her own," She spat back. Rosa couldn't help but smile at the exchange, and found herself trying to hide a laugh. But then her eyes sought out the other silent roommate and her smile fell. He was watching her with those different brown eyes, his face a blank slate. He didn't look to happy to see her, or even seem to realize he was staring. Tears quickly overwhelmed her eyes and she looked away, closing them to stop the flood before it happened. She couldn't, and wouldn't let herself cry in front of him, she didn't want him to see her weakness.  
  
"Rosa?," Faye's voice came to her in concern, and she looked quickly putting on a smile. Faye didn't buy it, but smiled back.  
  
"Rosa, I'm giving you the money. You pick something for yourself, and don't let Faye sway your interests," Jet told her. Rosa was lost for a second, but then she caught on and nodded. Faye was quick to snatch the money from Jet and then jog up the stairs to hand it to Rosa.  
  
"Thank you, very much," Rosa told him. He nodded and then waved his hand at the pair, and Faye lead Rosa off. When the two woman disappeared, Jet turned to look at the silent man on the couch. He noticed his vacant stare, and was aware that the cigarette in the man's hand was close to burning him. He was about to point it out, when Spike jumped, and tossed down the cigarette.  
  
"Damn it," Spike cursed, sucking on his torched finger. Jet couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"I was gonna point it out to you, but your head was off in space," He told him. Spike rolled his eyes, and leaned back into the couch.  
  
"What is it you were thinking about? Care to share it with an old friend?," Jet asked. Spike looked at him, and realized that Jet was possibly the only close friend he would have for a long time. He knew that he had no answers for himself, so maybe Jet would.  
  
"This is something big. So take a seat old man," Spike said. Jet nodded and sat down across form him. Spike leaned forward to grab his lighter off the table, and lit the cigarette he had pulled from his jacket.  
  
"Julia was a beautiful woman, and for all those years I had searched for her, and found no trace," He stopped, and took a drag from his cigarette, letting the smoke curl around his tongue before he continued. "But after she had found me, and then when I watched her die, it was almost like finding a small peace within myself. But then after I took out the syndicate, I had thought I'd finally put my past behind me".  
  
"But of course, I was wrong," He looked up at Jet, and gave a sad smile. "I realized last night that Rosa… she looks a lot like Julia. Almost a younger version".  
  
"Spike, don't get any ideas in your head, she's still just a kid," Jet said, somewhat agitated. Spike shook his head.  
  
"You know I'm not like that," Spike said. Jet laughed, and then settled back in the yellow couch, realizing he was right.  
  
"Sorry, but I was a little worried for a second," He chuckled. Spike nodded, his serious face, catching Jet off guard and his laughter quickly left him. "Where are you going with this?".  
  
"Rosa told me last night, the parents who died in the gate accident were foster parents," He sighed.  
  
"Spike, what does any of this have to do with that?". Spike looked up at the ceiling and turned to look back at Jet, as he put out his cigarette.  
  
"Julia was her mother," He told him. "And Rosa told me last night that she thinks I'm her father".  
  
Jet sat there for a few moments, staring dumbfounded. This was news. Big news. And as he thought about it, he realized that it could be true, but he had never met Julia so he wouldn't know if there was a similarity. But what he did know is that, she had brown eyes, brown eyes that could be the same as Spike's. Jet sighed, and looked over at his friend and comrade.  
  
"Do you think her theory could have truth?," He asked. Spike didn't answer, instead he just sighed, and looked off at the stair well. They sat there in silence for a long while, and then Spike got to his feet.  
  
"I told her that I couldn't believe it. That I wouldn't," He said finally. "But in reality, I know it's the truth". Spike then turned and left, he knew that he had to admit it to himself, and that denying it was like running from his past all over again. He couldn't do it, because then things could end up like last time, and he could lose another person in his life that he hadn't even gotten to know yet.  
  
"Spike," Jet's voice stopped him in his tracks, and he turned to face the man. "You know that this changes everything, right?," He asked. Spike smiled, and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Yeah, I do. But I think this change might be good, for once," He said. Then he disappeared around the corner, and Jet had to smile. This certainly changed everything, but mainly he had to smile because it was Spike who was the Daddy. Some how life just kept on surprising him. 


	4. Daddy Of Mine

Faye dragged Rosa to every store in the Central city of Mars. Rosa hadn't known what to try on first, but she never had to worry because Faye was always quick to shove at least ten outfits into her arms. When Rosa finally decided on a loose blouse and skirt combo, Faye insisted that she also buy a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt. But while she was at it, why not buy a nightgown. Rosa had tried to live by what Jet had asked her, but frankly Faye was just to persuasive. Rosa ended up with four bags of clothes, and only a spent money card in her pocket. With nothing left to spend the two girls headed back to the Bebop ship. Rosa had almost forgotten about the reluctant father that was also waiting back at the ship, that was until she crashed into him as she entered the ship. He had caught her arm, and helped her stay on her feet. He even smiled at her, like nothing had even happened.  
  
"S-sorry," Rosa apologized, and then before he said a word she rushed away, pulling from his grip. Faye watched as Rosa walked away, and then turned accusatory eyes onto the spiky hair man.  
  
"Did something happen? Did you say something?," She asked, getting in his face. He was caught off guard by her sudden bombardment, and stumbled backwards, almost losing his footing.  
  
"What?! No," He said, holding up his hands. Faye just glared at him, and then she turned to follow after the girl. Spike sighed, and then realized that he'd have to go and deal with the girl. He didn't want anymore hostility, but did he really want to have her hang all over him. She was his daughter, but he didn't like the thought of her hanging on his arm, and chattering to him. He sighed, realizing their wasn't anything he could do, so he turned around to head back the way he had just come.  
  
Rosa sat down on her makeshift bed and tossed her clothes beside her. She pulled her legs to her chin, and rested it there as a swarm of emotion hit her. Faye came to stand in the doorway, and looked at her gently.  
  
"What's up? You can tell me you know," Faye told her. Rosa just shook her head, and hid her face from her adopted sister.  
  
"I'm fine, just tired. I think I'd like to be alone for a while. If that's ok?," She said. Faye nodded, and then she went to go and talk to Jet about the repairs on her ship.  
  
Rosa sat there for a few moments trying to gain control over her ever watering eyes. She didn't want to cry, but she was losing the battle, as a few tears slid down her cheeks. He had smiled at her, and kept her from falling. Was he playing a game, or had he gone into such a denial that he forgot what they had talked about. Rosa didn't want to be stuck here, she didn't want to live another second under the same roof as him. But she didn't have a choice, she couldn't go anywhere, because he would just follow her and bring her back.  
  
"Um…". Rosa looked up at the familiar tone, and found his different shaded eyes gazing down at her. She wiped away the tears staining her cheeks, and tried her best to remain emotionless.  
  
"Rosa… can we talk?," He asked. She nodded, and he entered the room to take a seat on Faye's bed. A silence fell over them, and Spike felt himself feeling a bit awkward sitting with the silent teenager. He cleared his throat, and then balanced his arms on his knees.  
  
"I've never been much of a talker, but I suppose your mother told you that," He started out. Rosa didn't look at him, and he felt his courage slip. "Look, what I said last night. It was wrong. I was mean, and… I'm sorry". Rosa sniffled, and he looked at his hands.  
  
"When she had finally found me, I was so deep in an old war there wasn't anything she could of done to convince me to leave it behind. I couldn't let go of my past, and because of my stubbornness, Julia was killed. I watched her die with my owns eyes. I had finally had the one thing I'd searched for, but through a cruel twist of fate, I'd lost her the same day I'd found her".  
  
"I couldn't let it go, that she was gone. So when you told me about what she had said to you, and how they were almost the same things she'd promised me, it was like she could have been alive again. But the reality is, she's gone for good. I couldn't except that, so I pushed you away". He sighed, and looked up to meet Rosa's teary gaze.  
  
"You… look much like her. Except for your eyes, they might both be the same shade, but their still mine…. Rosa, I'd like to try and work on this father, daughter thing. I mean, if you want to," He asked. Rosa lifted her head from it's stoop, to reveal a brilliant smile.  
  
"Yeah, sure. We can work on it," She said. Spike nodded, and then they sat there for a few minutes in silence.  
  
"So… what know?," Spike asked. Rosa unfurled from her position, and kneeled in front of him. She was hesitant, but then she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. Spike was surprised, but then when he looked down he couldn't help but smile. He wrapped his arms around her to return the embrace.  
  
"Can I call you, Dad?," She asked. Spike was caught off guard by the question, but then he thought it over in his head and let out a sigh.  
  
"We can try it".  
  
"Master the hunters have located what they believe to be Spike Spiegel's ship. Should they attack? Or wait to make sure the girl is not there?". An old man draped in a dark cloak awaited the answer, from his young master. The boy, turned to smirk at him, and then he got to his feet.  
  
"I would like to go to this ship. And if the girl is there we will take her, and kill everyone else aboard," He replied. He tuck a hand gun in a holster around his waist, and then a silver sword beside it. He, like Vicious knew how to handle both.  
  
Spike watched the young girl out of the corner of his eye as she played cards with Faye. Her long blonde curls were tied back in a loose braid, that hung over her shoulder. She didn't realize that in the smallest ways she reminded him so much of her mother. He wasn't sure how to be a father, but he knew that the best thing to do was try. As for now he had to worry about the Syndicate, and keeping track of their progress. Not to mention find out why they were after Rosa.  
  
"So, have you talked to her?," Jet asked, gaining Spike's attention. The spiky hair man smirked and then took a long drag from the cigarette in his hand.  
  
"Yeah, we're trying out the whole father daughter thing. She wants to call me, Dad," Spike said, a touch of humor entering his voice. Jet smiled, glancing at the two women.  
  
"Well, she has a right. Does Faye know? Or is she last to find out again," Jet said with a chuckle. Spike smirked, and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"She'll find out sooner or later. I'm not one to go bragging about a daughter I just found out I had," He said. Jet chuckled again, an amused look on his aging face. Spike glanced over again at Rosa, she was watching him, and smiled sweetly. Spike returned the gesture, before he turned back to Jet.  
  
"She's a sweet girl," Jet said. Spike shrugged, as if he hadn't noticed. Jet just sighed and stood up abruptly.  
  
"I'm going to water my Bonsai Trees," And then he was gone. Spike shook his head, and took another long drag from his cigarette. He didn't get to enjoy it long, before the area around him jolted. He heard a screech from Rosa, and looked over his shoulder seeing both her and Faye sitting on the ground from where they'd fallen.  
  
"You two ok?," He asked jumping up from his seat. They nodded, and Faye jumped to her feet, an angered look on her face.  
  
"What the hell was that?," She shouted. Jet popped back in at that moment.  
  
"Looks like we're being attacked. Some weirdo creatures are bumping the ship," Jet said. Spike walked over quickly, and rushed up the steps, already pulling his gun from under his jacket.  
  
"I go deal with it. Keep an eye on the kid," He said gruffly.  
  
"Master, do you think it wise to stand out here in the open?," A weary cloaked figure asked. The silver hair youth laughed maniacally, and shook his long mane.  
  
"Please, the hunters would not anything come out alive from there. Except for the girl," He replied. He watched then as one hunters fell unceremoniously to the ground, in a puddle of black blood. Vendom's blue eyes narrowed dangerously at the sight before him.  
  
"Damn it. Stupid Cowboy," He grumbled. Spike stood now on the hull, a few bodies lay around him, his gun steaming from use. Vendom pulled out his own gun.  
  
"Master I don't think it wise-," He stopped as the shot rang out. Vendom had shot into the sky, to gain the attention of the spiky hair man.  
  
Spike let his gaze fall on the young man who stood a few feet off to the right. He stood tall, and held a large handgun in his hand. His long silver mane, was whipped about his pale face in the sharp ocean breeze. The creatures around him, the few that were left quickly disappeared.  
  
"Spike Spiegel. So after all this time you're still alive," The boy said in a baritone voice. Spike glared at him.  
  
"Who the hell are you? And what do you want," Spike shouted back. The boy smirked at him, and slid his gun back in his jacket.  
  
"I want the girl. I know you have her, so hand her over and there will be no problems," He said. Spike rolled his eyes, and went to jump down off the hull, landing gracefully on two feet.  
  
"Why the hell would I do that?," He asked. The boy's steely gaze met Spike's brown one.  
  
"Because, if you don't you will die, and so will everyone else aboard that ship of yours," He replied maliciously. Spike just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't like it when people threaten me. I find it kind of annoying," He replied. He lifted his gun and held it in line with the boy's head.  
  
"I wouldn't do that," He warned. Spike just smirked, and rested his finger on the trigger.  
  
"To late," He said, he didn't get to pull the trigger however, before a scream reached his ears. He wiped around to find the creatures had ripped into the hull of the bebop, and saw to his dismay that Jet was trying in vain to fend them off.  
  
"Fuck," Spike swore. He quickly raced off and tore one of the creatures off the hull, blasting a hole in it's head. He scrambled inside, and shot at two that had been advancing toward Rosa. Faye was quick to pull out her own gun and stand at his back.  
  
"What the hell is this?," She asked him.  
  
"Their after Rosa. It has something to do with the Syndicate," Spike told her.  
  
"I thought you ended all that," Faye said.  
  
"Yeah, so did I," Spike replied. Jet shuffled past them and helped Rosa to her feet. He looked to Spike as a dozen more creatures poured in through the hull.  
  
"It's up to you Spike. What do you want to do?," He asked. Rosa quivered behind Jet, and looked to Spike with wet eyes.  
  
"Damn it," Spike swore. He shot into the approaching figures. Then he went over to Jet and grabbed Rosa.  
  
"If we leave they'll follow. Just hold on until then," He said. He pushed through Jet and then rushed with Rosa to the space port. He jumped into his ship, and pulled Rosa in with him.  
  
"Dad, what's going on?," Rosa asked, trembling. Spike looked down at her, and gave a small smile.  
  
"Just some weird shit," He said. Rosa bit her lip, and leaned against him as they took off.  
  
As the space port opened, Spike frowned seeing the creatures flood in, he shot off his shot guns, and cleared a space, when he took off. Below he watched as the young silver hair man called off the creatures. Spike with a smirk headed into the center city of Mars.  
  
"I had hoped that their wouldn't be a chase. But this just makes it more interesting," Vendom said. He turned back to his limo, and climbed in.  
  
"Follow that red ship," He told the driver.  
  
Jet watched the limo pull away, and then looked back to Faye. He assessed the damage to the hull, and shook his head.  
  
"This is gonna cost a lot to fix. There goes having food for the next couple years," He grumbled. Faye just sighed.  
  
"Forget about that right now. We had better head out and give Spike back up. Maybe if we bring down some leading Syndicate people will get us a big bounty," She told him. Jet just nodded and then went to get their ships and find Spike.  
  
"Rosa, you've got to tell me something more about your Aunt. Or maybe something about that boy she met with," Spike asked. They were at a dock that was void of people, just waiting to head back to the ship. Rosa looked down at her feet, which dangled over the edge of the dock.  
  
"I just know that the boy was planning to rebuild the Syndicate. From what I can remember he and my Aunt were rather close. But like I said she wasn't home often," Rosa told him. She let out a haggard sigh, and then looked out at the ocean.  
  
"I just wish I could tell you more, I wish I knew more," She said, she wasn't going to let herself cry over this, but still she was just so frustrated. Spike just shrugged.  
  
"It's fine, you can't help what you don't know. Just close your eyes for a minute and think back to all the times your Aunt was home. Maybe you can come up with something," He told her. Rosa nodded, and leaned back against the wooden dock and closed her eyes.  
  
It had been raining on that day. Her aunt had come home in a bad mood, and was complaining about her toys being in the living room again. Rosa had apologized, and went to pick them up as the door swung open. Her aunt looked at her with wide eyes, and then at the door as a figure entered the house.  
  
"Maggie, I think we have some business," The figure told her. Maggie was quick to bow and apologize for the mess. Then the figure entered. He was a frightful looking man, tall with wavy silver hair. His eyes held a tortured quality and you just knew he'd seen something, or done something horrible.  
  
"Vicious, please just take a seat, and I'll get you what you need," Maggie said. As she passed Rosa she gave her a warning gaze, and then hurried up the stairs. At the time Rosa had just turned six, and was still not speaking much since losing her foster parents. She had been afraid to, since her aunt never was to kind to her.  
  
As she continued to pick up her toys, she looked up to the man Vicious who sat in a chair. He was watching her with his dark eyes. Rosa clutched her doll to her chest, as she stared at him with her wide brown eyes.  
  
"Child, what is your name?," The man asked her in a haunting voice. Rosa blinked, and unconsciously took a step backward.  
  
"R-Rosa," She told him, her voice hardly above a whisper. The man leaned forward on his knees, and held out a hand to her.  
  
"Come here, Rosa," He said. Rosa looked at his gloved hand, and then back at his cold eyes. She took a step closer, and he lifted her into his lap, startling her.  
  
"You look oddly familiar," He told her. He fingered at her blonde pigtails, and traced a finger down her cheek. "Might I see your doll?," He asked. Rosa was hesitant, but then handed him the rag doll in her grasp. He lifted it to his face, and then looked down at Rosa.  
  
"What's her name?," He asked. Rosa bit her lip, and then looked at her doll.  
  
"I, I call her Julia," Rosa replied, remembering her mother. At this Vicious' gaze turned dark, and he gripped the doll tightly in his hand.  
  
"Why name her that? Why not something like Mary or Jane?, why Julia?," He asked her, his voice dripping with venom. Rosa looked up at him with wide eyes, not knowing why he was mad.  
  
"Oh, Vicious. I'm sorry is she bothering you?," Maggie asked as she came to find Vicious holding the girl in his lap. Rosa looked at her Aunt, and was thankful when she lifted her from the man's lap. Vicious eyed the girl in Maggie's arms, and then turned back to watch Maggie.  
  
"No, I was just talking with her. Do you have it?," Vicious asked. Maggie sighed, and then placed Rosa on the ground to hand him a small package of papers.  
  
"It should all be there. If not I will bring the rest to you," Maggie told him. Vicious nodded, and then turned to look down at Rosa. He still had her doll in his hand.  
  
"Might I keep this doll, Rosa?," He asked her. Rosa looked at him, but didn't answer. Maggie just sighed.  
  
"She doesn't talk much. She just recently lost her parents," Maggie told him. Vicious nodded, and then gave a hollow smile to the young girl.  
  
"I see. Well, I wish you well. We will talk at a later date, and I hope you do not betray me until then," He said to Maggie. Maggie nodded and bowed to him as he left the house. When he had left, Rosa looked up at her Aunt with tears in her eyes.  
  
"A-Auntie, he took my dolly," She cried. Maggie looked down at the small girl and sighed.  
  
"Well if you had told him no then he wouldn't of taken it. Honestly Rosa, you need to learn how to speak up," Maggie scolded her. Rosa fell quiet and then ran up to her room.  
  
It was later that night that Rosa found a small disk in the pocket of her overalls. She didn't know what to make of it, and stuck it in a small box of trinkets she'd kept from her life before her aunt.  
  
"I think I know what their after," Rosa said, letting her eyes flicker open. 


End file.
